Much Better
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Booth's having a bad day. Can anything make him feel better? BxB


**Disclaimer - **Still not mine.

**A/N - **Yeah, I know this has been done a few times, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. The idea just would not leave me alone. I actually thought up the ending when I was watching "The Office". 'Diversity Day' anyone?

* * *

"No Booth."

"Bones…." He warned as he hurried behind her and returned Angela's 'what did you do now' look with one that clearly told her to mind her own business.

"I said no. There are so many better things I could be doing with my time."

He was getting irritated. "And you suppose I've got nothing better to do?"

"I'm not saying that." She said in a quieter voice; trying to placate him without letting on that she was doing so. He'd been on edge since the moment he got there. "You shouldn't have to go either. There's no point in either of us being there to listen to someone tell us what we already know."

"Did you miss the part where I said it was mandatory?"

"Did you miss the part where I reminded you that I don't work for the FBI? I am…"

"I know Bones, but if you want to continue doing field work with me, and please don't tell me that you don't, my day's been bad enough already, then you'll have to attend the odd seminar just as a formality, including this one on Crime Scene Procedure."

Brennan sighed. "I could write the book on Crime Scene Procedure."

"I know you could Bones, but please…." His eyes begged her just to let this go.

She yawned widely.

"Tired?" Stupid question - for more than one reason.

"No…" she began and he could see her brain kicking into defense mode, but she surprised him and her eyes suddenly softened. "Maybe a little bit. I was inspired last night and I've been struggling with writer's block for so long that I just didn't want to stop."

"But we're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're alright," she said nodding. "I really have to go?"

"It's only a couple hours."

Another sigh that turned into a yawn. "Alright, let's get this over with."

BBBBBBBBB

When Booth told Brennan that his day hadn't been going all that well his words could only be described as the understatement of the century.

It hadn't been his alarm clock that had woken him up that morning, but a phone call from Rebecca telling him that his weekend with Parker would not be happening as her parents had dropped by for an unexpected weekend visit and Parker was just having too much fun for her to pull him away. Could they reschedule? Well, if Parker was having fun….

It then seemed that every appliance in his apartment conspired to make him late for work. The fixture broke off of the tap on his sink spraying water everywhere and soaking his suit, forcing him to go change. His toilet overflowed - no elaboration needed there. His coffee machine refused to produce anything other than a steady stream of water that resembled the scum left in his sink after doing dishes. And because his morning just couldn't get any worse, his car wouldn't start.

He vaguely wondered if he'd missed the memo stating that today had officially been named Friday the 13th as he pulled out his cell phone and hit the first speed dial on his list.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan's cell phone. I'm obviously unable to speak to you right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

He groaned before dialing a local cab company.

It appeared that all of D.C. was traveling by taxi this morning and it took the cab at least forty-five minutes to get to his complex. Then said cab proceeded to hit every red light between his apartment and the J. Edgar Hoover Building.

Finally making it to work, who should he meet coming out of the front entrance but his boss who looked somewhat less than pleased to see him arriving out of breath after sprinting from the taxi to the door. Cullen looked pointedly at him before raising his arm and making a show of looking at his watch.

"I know sir, but if you knew what kind of morning I've had…."

"Don't let it happen again Agent Booth," he reprimanded. Then a small smile crossed his face. "You do remember that I need that paperwork done at noon today right?"

Booth paled as he remembered the mountain of files abandoned on his desk. He had been so excited about his weekend with Parker that he had went home last night immediately after having a late dinner with Bones.

He gulped audibly. "I'll get right on that sir."

Cullen merely nodded and brushed past him.

The next couple hours dragged by as Booth wallowed in self-pity over losing his weekend with Parker. His thoughts strayed occasionally to his partner, wondering what boring, moldy old skeleton she was analyzing right now. _Whatever it is it's sure to be more exciting than this _he thought as he grimaced at the paperwork that was definitely going to be handed in late.

Apparently everyone had heard about his little run in with the boss and felt the need to prove to him just how witty they were by walking by his office bleating: "Yes sir, right away sir, I'll get on that sir."

Booth dropped his head in his hands after slamming the door to his office hard enough that they probably heard it in Accounting three floors up.

At around 1:00 Charlie poked his head in the door.

"What do you want?" grumbled Booth.

"Heard you were having a rough day," Charlie began and hurried on when he saw the clouds darkening Booth's eyes. "Just thought I'd bring you a coffee. No offense, but you look like you could use it."

Booth sighed and thanked him. Charlie cast him a pitying look on his way out.

"Hope it gets better."

Booth just nodded and picked up his pen again, resisting the urge to hurl it at the wall when he surveyed the mess of files on his desk for millionth time that day. He felt like he was on the mountain that day when Jesus multiplied the fish and bread, only this time God was making sure that there remained an endless amount of forms for him to fill out.

What he wanted to do was go see Bones. They hadn't parted on the best of terms the night before and he needed to go over there and make sure that they were alright, but at the rate things were going it didn't look like he'd be seeing her at all that day which, if possible, put him in an even fouler mood than before.

He dropped the paperwork off in Cullen's office and, the way that his day was going, he thought getting them in only a couple hours late was pretty good. The look Cullen gave him said that it most certainly wasn't. He braced himself for a tongue lashing, but instead Cullen gave him a little smirk, reminiscent of the 'I know something you don't know' grins that he remembered Jared giving him when they were kids.

"Booth, there's a seminar today at six o'clock on Crime Scene Procedure that's mandatory for all field agents..." Cullen began. _Okay, so not the most fun way to spend an evening, but why did Cullen look at him like he was exacting some kind of revenge?_

"…and their partners."

Oh…. Damn. It appeared that he wasn't the only one who understood just how Temperance Brennan reacted to being forced to do anything that appeared illogical or pointless. _Just like this seminar._

_I guess I will get to see Bones today. _

BBBBBBBBB

Brennan was silent the entire way to the Hoover Building and Booth was in no mood to start another argument so he kept his mouth shut as well. Silence was working for them and who was he to mess up the first positive thing to occur all day.

"Did you try to explain at all to Cullen that there really is no reason to for me to be here?" she asked once they took their seats – in the far back corner, at his insistence.

"I….not really," he said lamely.

She groaned. "You didn't even try? Just watch, I'll bet you I could teach this seminar better than whomever they've brought in to lead it."

"I know Bones," he sighed, "but I'd already made the head of his black list today and I just…I didn't want to give him another reason to suddenly remember that there was a very pressing need for me to come in and work this weekend."

"He wouldn't do that," she protested, her eyes now containing more sympathy than aggravation. "After all, you have Parker this weekend." She smiled at him, obviously hoping that her reminder would lift his spirits a bit.

He gave her a doleful look and the smile fell from her face. She placed her hand on his arm

"I'm sorry Booth," she said as the speaker stepped to the front of the room. She raised her hand to stifle another yawn.

As the lecture dragged on Booth could see Brennan's eyelids drooping. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled a bit when he saw her head slowly drop forward before snapping up and glancing around to make sure no one saw. This earned him a reproving look from the agent in front of him and a glare from his partner.

He turned his gaze to the front and eventually felt his own eyes begin to glaze over. Bones really could present this better and she'd definitely be more fun to look at than a forty-something, balding FBI Agent with a beer belly. His thoughts were interrupted with he felt a weight on his shoulder.

His eyes darted to the side and he had to smile when he saw that Brennan had passed out with her head on his shoulder. Her soft curls brushed his cheek and the scent of her Vanilla shampoo made him breathe a bit deeper. He knew he probably had a goofy grin on his face and that he most definitely should be waking her up right now….but, God help him, this was by far the brightest spot in his day and he wasn't going to do anything to mess it up.

The lecture ended and the other Agents began to file out. Booth was loathe to disturb her. When they were finally the last two people in the room, he roused her by whispering her name, but not before mustering up the courage and pressing his lips to the top of her head. He just couldn't help himself. What this woman could do for his spirits just by being beside him. He could never thank God enough for seeing fit to bless him with her.

"Bones," he said quietly and she stirred lightly before lifting her head.

"Mmmm?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Did I miss anything important?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Didn't think so." She got up and turned to look down at him as she put her coat on. "I know it's not a weekend with your son, but if you feel like coming over I could make macaroni and cheese or something. I mean…if you…" she continued, almost nervous. She was trying to cheer him up and Booth couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

He put his hand on her arm, effectively silencing her, and rose. "I'd like that." His gaze locked with hers and she blushed and looked away.

"Alright" she said as she headed towards the door.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and followed her out.

Heading down the hall he passed Charlie. The other agent looked at the two of them cast him a knowing glance.

"Getting better?" he asked.

Booth glanced at Brennan and smiled.

"Much, much better."

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
